


Scott's Costume

by VampirePaladin



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Scott doesn't want to wear a Halloween costume that will look stupid with his glasses.





	Scott's Costume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramaHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaHuman/gifts).



I can’t wear any costumes with my glasses.

Scott hadn’t said that out loud. He had thought it. Glancing over at Jean as she went through the old clothing in the trunks she didn’t act like she’d heard him think it.

“What about this?” Jean asked as she pulled out a set of matching black and white striped pants and shirt. 

“I don’t want to be a prison inmate,” Scott objected. Besides, what type of prisoner wore sunglasses at night. “What are you going to be?” he asked.

“I was thinking about being a witch this year. Something that throws fireballs. I found a dress I like. Ororo and Jubilee helped me make it a bit witchier.” Jean went back to digging through the trunk. 

“I could just stay at the mansion, help Raven take the younger students trick or treating,” Scott said. 

Jean looked up at him with that knowing spark in her eyes. She got up from where she was kneeling and moved over to Scott, sitting next to him on another old trunk that they’d already gone through.

“You’re worried about your glasses looking stupid with a costume,” Jean said.

“Getting in my head again?” Scott asked. He had a smile showing that he didn’t mind it so much.

“I don’t need to. You are completely obvious about it. We just need to find a costume that you’ll feel fine wearing your glasses with,” Jean said. She took his hand, “Besides, I really want you to come with us. It wouldn’t be the X-Men going to a Halloween party together without our field leader.”

Scott looked at Jean. She was his friend. He did have a bit of a crush on her, but her being his friend mattered more to him than the crush. Back at his old school he’d been a loner and didn’t have many friends. Now, now only did he have friends: Jean, Kurt, Jubilee, Ororo, Peter, they counted on him to lead them into battle, to use their powers for good even if they couldn’t fully control them.

He found himself not wanting to disappoint Jean. There had to be something where he could feel comfortable with his glasses. Scott wracked his brain trying to think of something. As he did his eyes drifted over an old toy police car.

“What about a police officer?” Scott said. “Motorcycle cops wear sunglasses, don’t they?” 

“I don’t know if the professor will have anything like that,” Jean said. They only had a few hours before they had to go out to get to the party.

“Don’t worry about it. I have an idea,” Scott said with a youthful grin as he left.

A few hours later they were all gathered together. Jean was wearing her witch costume. Ororo was dressed as a doctor. Kurt was going as a cat. Peter was dressed as a zombie. Scott came out wearing a very realistic looking state police officer uniform.

“Hey, you found a costume in time,” Jean said, pleased.

“Peter helped me get it,” Scott admitted.

“Peter did…” Jean looked back and forth between Scott and Peter.

Scott didn’t know if Jean was reading his mind right now, considering the way she just sighed, shook her head and laughed before walking to the car said it all.

“Yeah, you probably wanna burn that after tonight,” Peter said about the stolen uniform.


End file.
